It's Over
by That's Classified
Summary: A Zammie once one-shot breakup story - I don't know if you guys like them, but anyways. Please R&R! Note: it's kinda sad! READ AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER! It's kinda dramatic - but that's how I write - so yeah.   Thx. NEW CHAPTER UP!
1. Chapter 1 CPOV

**Hey guys, thank you sooooo much for your awesome reviews!**

**I checked my email before I went, and while I was walking to school, as a result, I was smiling so maniacally that people on the street were looking at me like I was crazy! (There may be something to that... ;)**

**So here is a Zammie breakup story, I don't know if you guys will like it, but anyways. I was gonna withold this from you for another few days, but I decided that you guys deserved this early for such great reviews :)**

**Anyways, here we are - and I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Cammie's POV:<p>

_I can do this, _I thought. _It's over anyway_.

As I shoved my way through hoardes of trashed teens to where I had caught a glimpse of him earlier, I fought to keep my emotions in check. But when I saw him again, I knew that I was fighting a losing battle. Quickly, before I could lose my nerve altogether, I maneuvered my way across the room towards him.

"Zach," I said, trying in vain to keep my voice steady.

"Cam!" He said, kissing me on the lips.

I broke off, and swept his kiss away with trembling fingers.

"Zach," I began, my voice a lot stronger than I felt. "Quit the charade, I know about her."

His smiling, confident face fell and was replaced with a look of anxiety and puzzlement. "How did you -"

I pointed at myself. "Spy," I whispered, coining his catchphrase.

"Gallagher Girl, please, I can explain-"

He fell silent at my hurt glare. I sighed.

"I can't do this... ...I can't do... ...us. Not anymore. I thought I could. I thought that we could be together."

My voice quavered as my eyes brimmed with unshed tears.

"Cam, don't do this," he pleaded, trying to catch my tear-filled gaze. "She meant nothing to me."

He placed a hand on my shoulder as some misguided attempt to comfort me. I shook him off.

"I don't believe you." Tears spilled down my flushed cheeks. "I don't believe anything you say anymore. But how can I when, all those months when I was away on missions, you were cheating?"

Regret and remorse were plastered all over his face.

"Cam, please, I can change, just give me a chance." His voice was hoarse.

"I don't want another one of your empty promises."

"It won't be empty this time Cam."

"Yes it will... ... but I'm done. It's over."

And so I walked away.

Minus my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>You like?<strong>

**Whether you do or not, please review! (Even if it is just a few words, like I said earlier.)**

**Now: about 'Just a Game?', my one and only other Fanfic, if you want more chapters (I know I said that it was a one-shot, but that maaay be subject to change), then you need to give ideas as to what you want, people! So review telling me what you want and how you want it, and it may just happen... (You never know!)**

**Thx, **

**XD**

**Tess  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2 ZPOV

**Hope you like this chapter guys!**

**This is probably all I'll have time for today, cos' I spent so long translating this from 'sleep-y-writing' (I wrote this last night when I was half-asleep) into _actual_ English.  
><strong>

**Enjoy! (But only if you want to!)**

* * *

><p>Zach's POV:<p>

I was about to order yet _another_ drink from the bar, when I saw Cam making her way towards me.

She looked upset. A cute frown dimpled her perfect face.

And determined.

_She knew. _I could tell from that look in her eyes.

She knew.

"Zach," her voice cracked slightly.

"Cam," I said, trying and failing to sound natural and unsuspecting.

_Smooth Zach, real smooth._

I swiftly kissed her on the lips. I needed to convince her. Stop her. Show her.

She broke off and wiped the kiss away.

"Zach," she began. "Quit the charade. I know about her."

My face fell. How did she know? I'd covered my tracks. I'd hidden my feelings. My emotions well enough. That's what I do best, isn't it - hide emotions. But it _hadn't _been enough. Evidentally.

"How did you-"

She pointed to herself, and stealing my line, whispered "Spy."

I needed to tell her.

She needed to see.

"Gallagher Girl, please, I can explain-" She glared at me, and I swear to God, if looks could kill, I'd be dead.

"I can't do this... ...I can't do... ...us_. _Not anymore. I thought I could. I thought that we could be together." Her voice wavered.

_God, she's breaking up with me. I shouldn't be surprised. Not after all I've put her through. Not after what I did._

I saw her blink back tears and felt sick with myself.

_How could I do this? To her? I can't let her go. She needs to know._

"Cam, don't do this." I tried to meet her hurt gaze. "She meant nothing to me." It was the truth. _She _didn't. Not really at the end of the day.

Cammie looked so weak. So vulnerable. I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to comfort her. She shook me off. Her bottom lip trembled.

"I don't believe you. I don't believe anything you say anymore. But how can I when, all that time, all those months, when I was away on missions, you were cheating?"

_I can't tell her the truth. She won't listen. Not when she's so upset like this. I just need to stop her._

"Cam, please," I wheedled. "I can change, just give me a chance."

She looked unconvinced. And I didn't blame her at all.

"Come on Cam."

"I don't want another one of your empty promises," she said, biting her lip, an obstinate look in her eyes.

"It won't be empty this time Cam," I looked into her eyes probingly, trying to read her.

"Yes it will... ...but I'm done. It's over."

And she walked away, leaving me...

...minus my heart.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry 'bout that last line, but it was just too good of an opportunity to pass up! If you hate it, (kinda like I do!) then let me<strong> **know so I can delete it, kay?**

**Thank you guys for reading! Give me some ideas for the next chapter! (That is, if you want one.)**

**Can you review - pretty please with a cherry on top? (It would make my day!)**

**Thx!**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


	3. AN, SO SORRY, NOT A CHAPTER!

**Hey guys,**

**so sorry this isn't a real chapter, but I have LOADS of shit to work on, both school & extra-curricular wise.**

**I've got an Economics NCEA that I'm gonna have to sit soon - so I've got a ton of swotting to, I've got 5 different responses that I've gotta do for 5 different texts for English (texts which I haven't read yet!), and to top it all off, I've got to do a Science Fair - and all by the end of the term!**

**If I do write anything, it'll prob. be Zammie fluff one-shots (I find them easiest to write) - which _'It's Over' _doesn't exactly fit into.**

**So, I'm really sorry, but I prob. won't update for yonks - 'kay?**

**Thx.**

**XD**

**-Tess.  
><strong>


End file.
